


I See the Light

by sailork91



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailork91/pseuds/sailork91
Summary: An AU Sailor Moon tale based on Tangled. Usagi has spent her life in her tower, protected from the world, until one day Mamoru appears and shows her what she's been missing.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting cross posting! My username on Fanfiction.net is booknerd91. I am always happy to receive constructive criticism, so please comment!

Usagi pushed herself out of bed, her bare feet landing without a sound on the cool wooden boards. She walks past her mother's room on her tiptoes, her long silver hair dragging silently on the ground behind her. Though she is still young, she already knows this is something to be kept secret. Today was a special day for the little girl, her fifth birthday. Mother had made her favorite dinner and brought her new yellow paint made out what she called sunflower petals. Usagi had never seen a sunflower before, there were no pictures of them in her books and they didn't grow in the meadow that housed her tower. There were lots of things her mother told Usagi about that she saw out in the world that Usagi would never be able to see.

Usagi places her hand on the curved banister and walked down the stairs, placing both feet on one step before moving to the next. The main room of the tower was one big round room. The kitchen right on the base of the stairs where her mother teaches her how to cook. Next year Mother says it will start to be her responsibility to cook her food. Mother spent the last five years caring for Usagi, and soon it will be Usagi's turn to care for herself and her mother. To the right of the kitchen was her table, this was where she practiced her drawing and painting. To the left of the stairs are the bookcase, the armoire, a mirror, and Mother's chair in front of the fireplace. Directly across from the base of the stairs was the only window in her tower.

She grabs her stool from the kitchen and moves it to the window. Usagi's tower is in a meadow within a round mountain crevice. Mother told her that no one can see the tower from the forest that surrounds them, but from the tower, you can just see the sky above the mountain ledge that protects them. That is where her eyes are glued tonight. Last year on her birthday, Usagi had woken up from a bad dream, the same bad dream that she always seemed to have. She never remembered the details of the dream, but she always remembers waking up and feeling like she was missing something. Coming down to the kitchen to get a glass of water she saw them. It looked like the sky was raining diamonds, thousands upon thousands of diamonds. Entranced, Usagi stayed until the final light disappeared. The night after, Usagi stayed awake after her mother sent her to bed. When Mother finally retreated to her room, Usagi snuck down to watch the sky, but nothing happened. She checked the night after that, and again after that, but nothing. After a month, she gave up, promising she would try one more time again on her next birthday, tonight.

Looking out the window, Usagi sets her hands on her palms keeping her eyes kept on the sky. Maybe the lights were a dream, something conjured to give her something to look forward to when every day is the same. A sigh escapes her lips, ready to give up she sits up and her frown deepens. Right before giving up, she sees the first one. She steps her feet up onto the stool, lifting her heels and standing on her toes, craning her neck trying to see where they come from. She couldn't see the source of the light, but soon after the entire night sky filled with light. Add every year after that, on the night of her birthday, she would sneak down to the window after bed to look at the falling lights, wondering if maybe, just maybe, they were meant for her.


	2. Chapter 1

The day before her birthday was rare in the fact that Usage woke up instantly. There was no slow entry into consciousness, but only a single step from sleep to awareness. She lays in her bed a moment, taking in the art she painted on the ceiling above her. Paintings that come straight from her imagination; Usagi swinging for a tree branch, Usagi dancing with faceless strangers. Paintings of things she had only seen from a distance; red birds whose songs she hears now as she lays in bed, a beautiful red flower called a rose that she had read about in one of her few books. She sits up and pulls her legs over the side of the bed, a radiant smile gracing her face.

Usagi makes her way to the kitchen, moving her feet to the tune she is humming under her breath. It was her eighteenth birthday tomorrow, and this was the year she was going to talk to Mother about going to see the lights. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and Luna, her black cat that Mother brought her for her tenth birthday twisting around her ankles, mewling and looking up. Usagi's smile widens even more as she reaches down to scratch Luna behind her ears and under her chin.

"Good morning, Luna!" Usagi exclaims, getting up and moving to the kitchen to start breakfast. Pancakes with the strawberries Mother brought yesterday for herself, and the last of the salmon for Luna. If Mother didn't bring any fish with her this afternoon, she would have to make some more food for her. Luna preferred fish, but would happily eat some chicken and rice if necessary. "Today's the day. I'm finally going to ask Mother to take me to see the lights tomorrow night." Luna looks up from her plate of salmon that Usagi put on the counter and responds with only a stare. "Don't look at me like that, I know if I just talk to Mother, she will understand and take me." Luna looks over to the window then back to Usagi. "I know, I know, you think I should just leave. But I can't, you know what could happen. Mother would be able to keep me safe." Usagi slides her one perfect pancake onto her plate. When you've been stuck in a tower for almost eighteen years, you learn how to perfect the art of the pancake. Topping it with her strawberry reduction. "I know Mother worries, but I'm going to be eighteen, I'm not a defenseless little child anymore. Besides, it would only be for one day." Luna goes back to chewing on her salmon, and Usagi chews slower. "I mean she's going to say yes, right?" She cuts her fork into her pancake, stabbing it and a piece of strawberry. Before bringing it to her mouth, she says, "She's going to say yes." And gives her head a quick nod.

After breakfast, it's time for chores. First sweeping, then mopping, then waxing. Mother always prefers to come back to a sparkling home. So when the floors are done it's time to dust and do the dishes. Dishes were always kept last as they were her least favorite of the chores. Usagi found that making the food and eating it was great, cleaning up after...not so much. Mother was due back at around 2:00 this afternoon, and with a disheartening glance to the clock, Usagi found that it was only 8:00.

Next Usagi decided to read her three books. Mother had brought her plenty of cookbooks throughout her life, but as stories go she had only the three. She started with The Twelve Dancing Princesses. Usagi loved to look at the illustrations of the princesses dancing and would imagine finding a secret door in her bedroom being taken away by a mysterious prince coming home with shoes worn and a full heart.

Next up was Hansel and Gretel, her least favorite of the three. This was the story that followed her mother's version the most. Children getting lost and almost destroyed by the evils that lurk in the forest. The world is unsafe for everyone. Mother favored this story, reading it to a small Usagi for bedtime almost every night. Making sure to remind Usagi that this was the fate that awaited her if she left the tower. "Usagi, my flower, you're special. And because you are special people in the world will covet you. Use you for their own purposes. This is the only place you are safe, and I am the only one that can keep you that way." She would say as she brushed Usagi's long locks in front of the fire.

The last book Usagi would read was always her favorite one, Beauty and the Beast. A strong-willed girl, looking beneath the surface to find true love with the one who keeps her locked up. Usagi knew Mother loved her, she never doubted that, but she thought her mother didn't understand her. Didn't look beyond the surface to see the young woman Usagi was turning into.

Luna stretched next to her, kneading her paws into Usagi's stomach. Usagi looked from the corner of her eye down at Luna, whose tongue was sticking out. "I know, that took an entire hour. What else shall we do today Luna?" Luna licked her paw, and then rolling onto her feet, raced downstairs. Usagi giggled, getting up to chase after her.

The rest of the afternoon passed as it always did, slowly as Usagi and Luna moved from one activity to the next. But it was after lunch when she was getting out her paints, that she saw it. Above the fireplace, behind a wooden thing (Usagi had no clue what that thing was supposed to be), was the last large part of the wall that hadn't been painted. She had been saving this spot of the wall for quite a while, but maybe it finally was time to fill it in.

Usagi grabs her palette, mixing blues, greens, silvers, and white. Painting seemed to be the only thing Usagi did that passed any time. When the brush hit its canvas Usagi lost all focus until it was complete. She starts with the blues and greens for the base in wide strokes, working to the more technical strokes for the finer details. When she finishes, Usagi steps back and looks at her creation.

A dark forest lines a night sky. On the top of one tree, you can see Usagi. Sitting and facing away from the viewer, her silver hair drops out of sight. In the distance, you can see the diamonds falling from the sky. Bright and glistening, they fall to their final destination. It was the first time Usagi had put this down. She had never brought it up before, fearing Mother's reaction. But this was a special birthday, and maybe if she showed her mother her desire she would understand why this was so important to her.

"USAGI! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" Usagi's head turns sharply to the window. Mother was home. Looking longingly once more at her latest creation, Usagi pulls the curtains to either side of the fireplace together. Satisfied that the painting is covered, she moves to the window. Looping her hair around the hook attached to the underside of the roof, she gathers the rest of her hair and pushes it through the window. Two tugs follow shortly after, her mother's sign that she is ready to be pulled up. Hand over hand, Usagi pulls her hair until her mother is seated on the window ledge.

Mother had the same porcelain skin as Usagi, but that is where the comparison ended. They both had a petite frame and delicate features. But, where Usagi was soft and warm, Mother was angular and cold. "Honestly, Usagi," Mother says as she pulls her feet through the window, stepping into the small tower room, "I don't know why that takes so long, it's not like you do anything in here." She pushes the hood of her red cloak off of her head and unbuckles the front clasp. Mother places the basket she is carrying onto a table. Usagi opens her mouth to speak when Mother glances at Usagi through the corner of her eye and gives a chortle. "You know I'm just kidding, my dear."

"It's good to have you home, mother," Usagi says. Mother pulls the cloak off of her shoulders and releases her long wavy black hair. She hands the cloak to Usagi, who hangs it up for her. "Mother, do you remember what today is?" Mother, seeming not to hear her, Usagi walks over to the full-length mirror and starts to examine her skin.

"Be lucky you still have your youth, Usagi. One day all those sweets you make are going to catch up with you." She glances over to Usagi in the mirror, her eyebrows raised. "Of course, it looks like it may have already started. Have you gained some weight?" Usagi looks down at her loose-fitting white gown and tugs on it nervously pulling it further from her body.

"I'm not sure. Mother, did you remember that tomorrow is my birthday?" Usagi says to the floor, missing the way Mother rolls her eyes at her.

"Usagi, you know you have to look up and speak clearly or I won't understand you. But, never mind that." Mother turns her attention once again on herself, pulling the skin of her cheeks down to try to smooth the wrinkles at her eyes. Usagi, Mother is feeling a little tired. I want you to sing for me." Usagi nods and runs to get Mother's chair from the corner, placing it right under Mother as she is sitting down. She then runs to get her stool and the special silver hairbrush Mother uses during their ritual. Usagi sits, and when she feels her mother pulling the brush through her hair, she begins to sing.

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

As the last note fades, so does the bright light that was illuminating Usagi's silver hair. Mother slowly stops her brushing, letting go a sigh of relief. Usagi turns to look at her. No matter how long they have done this, it always is somewhat of a surprise to Usagi to see her mother after she sings. Mother is always beautiful, but after Usagi sings for her the dark hair that was slightly frizzy and greying around the edges is smooth and back to a full deep black. The creases that were forming slightly around her eyes and mouth are smoothed out, her pale porcelain skin flawless once again. Mother once again gets up and moves to the mirror. She looks at her new appearance and gives a small smile and nod.

"Mother," Usagi tries again, this time, she waits until her mother's eyes are locked on her own before continuing. "Did you remember my birthday is tomorrow?" Mother picks up the brush and starts to run it through her hair.

"No, no. I don't believe so. You just had your birthday." She replies. Usagi lets go a short breath.

"No Mother, that was last year. And, the thing is, I'm turning 18 this year. And I was hoping that we could go see the falling lights." Mother sets down the hairbrush and walks over to the basket she brought home with her. She starts unloading the apples into a bowl in the kitchen.

"Oh Usagi, you mean stars dear."

"I don't think so, Mother." Usagi walks over to the fireplace and pulls the curtain aside to show the painting she created. "These only happen on my birthday, and I can't help but feel that they are meant for me." Mother looks at the painting, her expression blank. "Mother, please. All I want is to see them in person. We can go on my birthday, then be back right after they are done." Mother turns away from Usagi and continues unloading her basket.

"You want to go outside? Please Usagi, don't say such silly things. You know why you can't leave."

"I know, Mother. But one night wouldn't hurt, right? And you would be right there. I know you would keep me safe."

"I am keeping you safe Usagi. That's all I ever do is keep you safe. And I do that, by keeping you right here."

"I know," Usagi sighs again. "Mother. This is important to me. I have watched the falling lights every year for as long as I can remember, and I just know that if I'm able to see them in person and find out what they are I can be happy here for the rest of my life."

"Please, Usagi. You wouldn't last five minutes outside, even if I were with you. You have no real-life skills. You're gullible, naive, you never wear shoes, you are klutzy, and I could go on."

"Mother," Usagi tries to interrupt.

"You know I say these things because I love you, flower. And not only would you put yourself in danger, but think about everything out in the world that wants to hurt you. The first person you come across would throw you to the wolves. You would be passed around, sold to the highest bidder. People would steal you away, kill for you. Is that what you want, to have so many deaths on your hands."

"Of course not, Mother," Usagi says, her head bowed.

"You know, if you could pull your power out like I've been trying to teach you, we wouldn't even need to have this conversation. But, you can't even seem to do that right either." She sighs, "Oh, Usagi." She says and opens her arms. Usagi falls into them.

"Yes, Mother."

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again unless you have pulled your crystal out."

"Yes, Mother."

"Now, I have to run out again and get some more supplies. And I expect that when I come home you will have worked on your exercises. I will hear no more about silly falling lights until we can keep your power safe. It's much easier to protect a crystal then an entire person."

"Yes, Mother." Usagi and her mother walk over to the window. Usagi hooks her hair out again and Mother climbs through the window.

"Goodbye, my flower. I'll be home again soon." Mother reaches over to kiss the top of Usagi's head. Usagi slowly lets her hair release, sending her mother to the ground. She leans out of the window and watches her mother walk through the wall of green that protects their tower from the outside world.

"I'll be here."


	3. Chapter 2

Endymion peers around a corner, watching as the two guards at the gate talk with one another. The two of them were throwing off his schedule. They were supposed to switch posts then the relieving guard was supposed to make his first set of rounds, but these guards were friends and decided this was the time to catch up. Endymion leans his back against the castle wall and takes a deep breath, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was only the first step of his escape and it was not going well.

He moves his eyes to the left, keeping watch on the way he came. Kunzite would notice he was gone soon. Nothing escaped the attention of the captain of the guard for very long. Finally, the two guards at the gate finish their talk and start walking in different directions. Pulling his hood up to cover his dark blue eyes, he moves with purpose towards the gate.

The crowned prince of Elysium was not usually one for sneaking around and leaving the palace grounds unescorted. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Endymion slips through the palace gate and blends himself in with the crowds of shoppers in the market outside of the palace. He moves through the crowd with ease, his footsteps assured while he weaves his body through the bustling crowd. He fights the urge to look backward as he moves further and further away from the large wall surrounding the castle.

Soon the crowds begin to thin as he comes toward the residential sector of the kingdom. A few more blocks and he will arrive at the edge of his island kingdom. From there he will be able to cross the bridge to the mainland and find sanctuary in the forest. Endymion stops suddenly. He turns his head ever so slightly to the left. Keeping his head mostly forward as he strains his ears. After a moment, he hears the ever so slight noise of hoofbeats against the cobblestone road. It could be anything, but he feels the tightness in his gut warning him it was his guard.

Endymion was not permitted to leave the castle during this time, especially unescorted. Usually, he had a pretty free reign of his kingdom and was mostly able to come and go as he pleased. That all changed a few days ago. His father, the King of Elysium, had been poisoned. Not knowing if the king would make it, and not having tracked down who had administered the poison Endymion was placed on lockdown. As the only heir to the throne, if something were to happen to him the kingdom would be thrown into turmoil.

He clutches the strap to the leather satchel hanging across his chest and picks up his pace. He moves swiftly trying to get to the bridge without calling too much attention to himself. He has to deliver the letter hidden within, and it couldn't be trusted in the hands of anyone but himself. He had managed to distract Kunzite and the rest of his guard by leaking a false lead about the King's attacker, but Endymion knew that wouldn't last forever. He had left a note saying he would be back in three days even while knowing that wouldn't assuage the guards' desire to track him down and keep him safe.

Endymion was a step off the bridge when he heard Kunzite's yell to stop. He looks behind him to see Kunzite in front of the formation on his white stallion. Behind him are Jadeite, Nephlite, and Zoisite each atop of their mares. Endymion looks for a long second at his guard, and his closest friends. He hated lying to them and deceiving them, but this was something he had to do. And something he had to do alone. The long second standoff ends as Endymion turns away and makes a break for the cover of the trees. There would be no way he could outrun his friends while they are on horseback but he might have a chance to outmaneuver them.

He keeps his eyes forward on where he is going, even when he can hear the pounding of hooves creeping closer and closer to him. Endymion veers from his chosen path, not wanting to lead the guards towards his final destination. He weaves and bobs through the hanging tree limbs his feet scarcely touching the ground. He scales down the side of a small plateau to the level below. Glancing back once as he sees the horses pause at the top before Kunzite leads them around, hoping to cut him off at a later point. Endymion can't give them that chance.

He continues down a clear path, one ear open and searching for the sounds of the horses. When he hears them thundering in their approach. He veers to the left at a fork in the road. A few moments later Endymion finds he chose poorly when he runs into a dead end. He stares up at the meeting point of two rock walls. Too tall to reach the top and too smooth to scale. He looks back at the way he came in, already hearing the approaching hoofbeats. He backs away, trying to plan his next move when his hand brushes against a wall of ivy. He pushes further backward and finds he meets no resistance. Without thinking he walks through the ivy and into a dark tunnel.

Endymion has been exploring these woods since he was a boy, but he has never come across this mysterious entrance before. He had lost his bearings fleeing from his guards and wasn't even sure where in the forest he was. But, not one to waste an opportunity, Endymion slows his heavy breathing, not daring to make a sound as he hears his guards stop at the dead end.

"He must have backtracked at the fork," Jadeite says. The horses take a small step in place, eager to return to their gallop. None of the other guards say a word as Endymion hears Kunzite's click, directing the guards and their steeds to go back to the search.

Only when Endymion hears only the sounds of the forest does he release a breath. He had the upper hand for now, but Kunzite wouldn't stop the search. Not until Endymion was found. Finally taking in his surroundings, Endymion notices a small light coming through the other end of the tunnel. If there was another way out, a way that his guards wouldn't be able to track him Endymion would continue to gain more ground.

He moves slowly through the cave, pulling out one of the small daggers from the satchel at his side. He would have preferred to have his sword with him but thought carrying that around would be too conspicuous. He didn't anticipate running into trouble during his errand, but he also wasn't a complete fool. The world could be a dangerous place when it wanted to be.

Endymion gasps as he steps out of the cave and into a veritable Garden of Eden. "What in the world," he says under his breath as he takes in his surroundings. The lush green earth, beautiful cherry blossom trees in full bloom, a still pond clear enough that even from here Endymion can see the fish swimming inside. Even the sky seems a little bluer in this patch of paradise. And, in the center, a lone tower. At least as tall as sixty feet, it rose into the sky. The base of the tower is covered with flowers, ivy starting to creep up the tall structure. At the very top is a small cottage, as if it was lifted and placed at the very top of the brick tower.

Endymion walks around the tower, not seeing an entrance. 'How peculiar,' he thinks. 'What reason could anyone have to build this here.' He glances around the rest of the grove not seeing any other exit except for the one he came through.

He is just about to walk toward the wall of ivy again, intending to leave this mystery for another day when he hears a soft voice humming from above. He stops, his head snapping up to the top of the tower. There was someone up there? A hidden grove, a mysterious tower with no way up or down. Was this someone who was in trouble? Endymion fights with himself, struggling to decide what to do. On the one hand, he needs to deliver this satchel and its contents as quickly as possible. But, if someone was in trouble, and if he did nothing to help, would he be able to live within himself?

Decision made, he turns towards the tower. He pulls his second dagger out of his bag. Unsheathing it he slams both of the daggers into the tower wall, using them to climb up the old stone structure. As he is climbing the tower Endymion is, for the first time in his life, happy for the rigorous training that Kunzite has put him through over the years. His arms are starting to shake from the strain by the time he reaches the window ledge. He pulls himself over the window sill and into the room stopping to catch his breath as he takes in his surroundings. A basic cottage room, typical of what you might find in his kingdom. Except, every inch of the wall and ceiling are covered in paintings. He takes a few steps into the room. Looking around for any sign of danger, his daggers still in his hands when everything goes dark and he collapses onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

The clang of the frying pan hitting the stranger in the back of the head echoes through the tower room. The man drops to his knees before collapsing face-first on the floor. Usagi lets the frying pan slip from her grip and looks over to Luna. Usagi's eyes are wide as saucers, her mouth is in a perfect circle of shock. Luna slinks over to the man and nudges her head against his shoulder, but the man doesn't move.

"Oh god," Usagi breathes out as she starts to pace in front of the window. She stops to look down at the stranger again and says louder, "Oh god!". She looks down to Luna, who seems to be examining the man. Usagi stops her pace and looks at Luna with dread in her eyes, "Did I kill him?" she asks.

Luna leans in towards the stranger's face and gives him a lick. In return, the stranger groans but remains unconscious. The breath Usagi releases after the groan are almost as loud as the blow she hit him with. Knowing now that she did not kill the man, Usagi once again returns to her pacing. Luna jumps onto the strangers' chest and curls up into a ball. Her eyes track Usagi as she walks from one end of the room to the other.

"Luna, what am I going to do with him?" Usagi stops her pacing and moves to examine the man before her. He is tall, taller than her, and her mother at least. Wider than both of them as well. He is wearing a white shirt under a leather vest. Even from here, she can see that he is strong, at least if the muscle definition from under his sleeves is any indication. And while Usagi has never met a man before, and has no base knowledge, she can't help but appreciate his nice firm bottom. Catching herself staring at said body part a little too long, her cheeks turn pink, and she continues her appraisal of him.

Usagi walks towards the stranger's head. Black hair covers the stranger's head, hair falling over his brow and just slightly into his eyes. He has a strong chin, and Usagi can't help herself from softening at the sight of him asleep. She kneels down next to his head and brushes the hair from over his eyes.

Luna stands and stretches, arching her back as she does. Jumping from the stranger's back, she slinks over to Usagi and brushes underneath her arms. The sting of a static shock pulls Usagi's arm back to her chest. Luna looks up at her and meows.

"The smart thing would be to tie him up and have Mother deal with him when she gets back." Luna darts over to the other side of the room. Leaping onto different furniture and ledges, she eventually lands on the fireplace mantel and meows again.

"Are you crazy?" Usagi exclaims. "I can't ask him to bring me to the lights."

Luna tilts her head and looks at Usagi. "Because," she says as she plants her feet firmly and bends down to grab him from under his arms. "We don't even," she grunts as she tries to lift and pull the man, "know who this guy is or what he wants." His bulk, being too much for her, slips out of her arms, and his head thuds against the floor. Usagi lets out a puff of exasperated air and walks around him. After one lap, she stops at his feet. Standing in between his legs, she lifts his feet and places on under each arm. "He's probably here to steal me away," she says as she starts dragging him. " You know what mother says about men out there. Ah-ha!" She exclaims after successfully getting him to the wardrobe. Luna stretches out on the mantle and begins to bathe herself.

After a good fifteen minutes of maneuvering, Usagi is able to store the strange man in the closet. She looks up at Luna, still licking her fur, and says, "thanks for all your help." Luna pauses and looks to Usagi, giving one big "Meow" before continuing. Usagi wipes the back of her hand against her forehead. She bends down to straighten the rug when she sees a letter left on the floor. Luna, having finished her bath, hops down from the mantle and nudges the letter towards Usagi. Usagi reaches for the letter. Just from touching it, she can tell it's important. The paper of the envelope is soft but at the same time thick and sturdy. She turns the envelope over, but there is no name on the outside, and no seal is keeping the envelope closed. Usagi starts to pull the letter from the envelope but hesitates. She stares back to the wardrobe, now hiding the mysterious man that found his way into her tower. Could she really risk no reading this letter? What if it included instructions on what the man was to do to her? Usagi slides the parchment out of the envelope, unfolds it, and begins to read.

_My Dearest Rei,_

_I'm sure you've heard by now about the attack on my life. I fear I am growing weaker by the day, and I believe I am not long for this world. There is not much I regret in the life I have made for myself, but my treatment of you is my greatest. Know that I love you and that I loved your mother very much. I have sent this letter to you to tell you to come to the castle. Come see me before I go so that I can do what I should have done the moment you came into this world. If you do not make it in time or choose not to come, though I hope you do, I have enclosed my decree so that there will never be any doubt that you, my dear, are my daughter: The Crowned Princess of Elysium._

_With all my love,_

_Your father_

The parchment behind the letter was a royal decree naming this Rei the Crowned Princess of Elysium. Not a single mention of Usagi, or her powers. But, it says that the king was dying. Surely if they knew about her the letter would mention they found a way to save him. Or maybe this man who was delivering the letter had found out about her and decided to bring her back with him to the king. Usagi strokes her thumb over the parchment's edge. Whoever he was, she needed answers. She looks again towards the wardrobe. If she tells Mother about the stranger, that would be the end of it. Mother would do whatever she had to do to protect Usagi, even if that meant killing this man. But, there is nothing in the letter to indicate he even knows about her. And if he doesn't know about her, maybe she really could convince him to take her to the lights.

"USAGI! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" Time was up. Without thinking, Usagi folded the letter and the decree and placed them both in the envelope. She hurried over to the bookshelf, her quick footsteps silent in the tower. Slipping the envelope into the cover of Beauty and the Beast she gathers her hair and starts to pull Mother up.

This time, when Mother enters the tower, it's empty-handed. Usagi has never known what Mother does exactly when she leaves the tower, but most of the time she returns with some kind of food. "It was impossible to find anything this afternoon, you'll just have to make us dinner with something we already have, "Mother says as she works her way over to her chair. Once again picking up the brush and running it through her dark locks.

Mother's hand stops when Usagi asks, "Mother, remember this morning when we were talking about my birthday?"

She resumes her stroking and replies, "I hope you're not going to ask me about going to see the stars again. Because I thought we had put this matter to bed."

"Of course, Mother," Usagi says. "What I wanted to say was I thought of something better that I wanted for my birthday."

"And what would that be?" Mother replies.

"Some new paints and brushes, like you got for me a few years ago?" Mother sets down the hairbrush and looks over to Usagi.

"Fine, why not send your poor mother out into the world for a couple of days," she bemoans to Usagi. "You know that is a very long journey."

"I know Mother," Usagi says, looking down toward her feet. "I just thought since I was running low, and it is my birthday tomorrow it would be a much better present than going out to see stars." Mother stands and sighs, walking over to Usagi.

"Alright, alright. Fine." Walking over to Usagi, she says, "I will go and fetch you more supplies. After all, we must keep you protected and safe in this tower" Mother taps Usagi on the nose. After gathering some things for her travels, Mother once again leaves the tower. Usagi watches as she fades entirely from view before she runs over and stands in front of the wardrobe.


End file.
